Amor a primera Vista
by Lady Manzanita
Summary: Lose no es de VK. pro es un Fic dedicado a una persona que quiero mucho Karen disfrutalo!


Era un día hermoso, de aquellos donde en el cielo hay varias nubes pero no llegan a tapar al sol, los pájaros… un día precioso, mas porque era fin de semana…  
>en días como estos a Reiko le encantaba Salía dar una vuelta con una pequeña libreta y escribir todo lo que se le venia a la mente.<p>

Y ahí lo vio.. Eran las 11:11 de la mañana de un 18 de Abril…  
>Algo en su estomago estaba mal… sentía como algo extraño, algo que no había sentido, un tiempo atrás había escuchado a su amiga Kasumi hablar de una extraña sensación como de mariposas en el estomago…<p>

Reiko tomo su libreta y anoto esta extraña sensación, cerro el pequeño cuaderno y suspiro al ver a aquel chico de cabello negro y largo, vestía curiosamente todo de negro con una playera tipo metalera con la leyenda que decía Halloween, una banda de Metal/hard-core…

El sol cambiaba de posición pasaba de medio día… Reiko había quedado con sus amigas de asistir al cine, observo a aquel guapo joven y salió del parque…  
>aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, divagaba en la sonrisa de aquel chico tan guapo.<p>

Kasumi se acerco a ella y le pregunto si le pasaba algo.  
>-No… -suspiro- no me sucede nada.<br>Kasumi conocía muy bien a Reiko, y algo abarcaba todo su pensamiento al ver esa mirada de borrego atropellado cayo en cuenta.  
>-Te ha gustado un chico.<br>Reiko se sonrojo más que un tomate y Kasumi se comenzó a reír, abrazo a su amiga y le dijo que contaba con todo su apoyo.  
>Y así todo los fines de semana durante 4 meses asistía aquel parte lloviera, tronara o relampagueara.<br>A veces sola, a veces acompañada por sus amigas.. Pero siempre asistía puntual mente a aquella cita que se había hecho a si misma.

Cada Fin de semana esperaba sentada en una banca junto a la fuente, bajo la sobra de un gran árbol… esperando… solo esperando que el se acercara y le hiciera platica… o que simplemente le dedicara una sonrisa.

Pasados los 4 meses, Reiko estaba mas que segura que estaba enamorada… que en verdad lo quería, le platico su situación a Kasumi, ella como siempre la apoyo.

El siguiente sábado se vistió con su mejor vestido, un hermoso vestido color azul celeste, que se ataba con un moño a la altura de la cintura, finamente ceñido y amplio.  
>Arreglo su cabello en un moño, calzo unas zapatillas de gamuza a juego con su vestido.<br>Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban como nunca y el tono claro de su piel se tornaba de un color carmesí debajo de sus pómulos, coloco un poco de labial y salió con destino al parque.

Como ya era costumbre estaba sentada en la banca de siempre. Observando desde lejos, cuando el se giro y la miro fijamente, sin dejar caer la mirada se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.  
>-Te eh visto varias veces aquí…<br>Ella solo guardo silencio y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos cafés.  
>-Y me preguntaba como te llamas?<br>Con un poco de esfuerzo regreso a la realidad, solo para sonrojarse y contestar en un susurro  
>-Reiko.. Y tú?<br>-Kotaro.. Mucho gusto.  
>El estrecho la mano de la pelinegra, y esta sintió un escalofrió.<br>Comenzaron hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, se sentían a gusto como si se conocieran de años.. En un breve silencio Reiko susurro un casi-inaudible  
>-Te amo…<br>Kotaro abrió los ojos de par en par y observo a la pelinegra…  
>-Eso es imposible Reiko.. Solo nos conocemos de unas pocas horas…<br>Reiko bajo la mirada y se sonrojo…  
>-Kotaro yo…<br>-Es que Reiko YO tengo novia….  
>Esto fue un golpe bajo para Reiko, sintió flaquear sus piernas en eso una chica rubio, muy llamativa pero con pinta nada que ver con Kotaro se acerco y lo tomo de la mano.<br>-¿Quién es ella?- escupió la oxigenada.  
>-Ella es Reiko, una amiga mía..<br>Reiko solo asintió.  
>-Bueno amor ya nos vamos?, ósea sabes que a mi papi no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar…<p>

-No hay problema Katsumi.  
>Kotaro se levanto y despidió de Reiko, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el infinito y sintiendo como su corazón era metido a una licuadora.<br>Cuando la pareja se comenzó a alejar escucho la queja de la oxigenada.  
>-Ósea crees que vas a ir así vestido a comer con mi papi?<br>Reiko ya no escucho la respuesta de Kotaro, pero sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas… como era posible que el estuviese con esa muñequita…

Kasumi trato de levantarle el animo a Reiko, hacia de todo.. Lo único que le faltaba era vestirse de payasito y hacer malabares, pero Reiko seguía igual de deprimida…  
>Kasumi al sentir tanta impotencia decidió ir al parque y encarar a Kotaro.<p>

Dieron las doce del día y Kotaro apareció como siempre vestido de negro en el parque.  
>Kasumi se levanto y se dirigió Asia el.. Pero detrás de el una guera oxigenada lo seguía.<br>-¿POR ESO CAMBIO A MI REIKO? Puaj!  
>Observo bien a la chica y trato de gravarse su imagen en la cara, Kotaro se fue y la oxigenada se quedo, Kasumi se comenzó a aburrir y cuando estaba punto de irse, un chico vistiendo muy "paletoso" se le acerco a la oxigenada, y esta rio …<br>-Risa de bruja – pensó Kasumi, observo la escena como la oxigenada abrazaba al chico y se besaban.  
>Kasumi sin pensarlo saco el celular y grabo todo.<br>Después la pareja de paletas, después de su escenita tan melosa salieron del parque.  
>Kasumi salió corriendo a casa de Reiko a contarle todo.<br>No había terminado de ver el video y ya estaba levantada de la cama buscando que ponerse al día siguiente.

Como Kasumi le daba un poco de miedo que pudiese pasar, acompaño a Reiko a hablar con Kotaro.  
>Y como era de esperarse, el estaba con la oxigenada…<br>Reiko se quedo paralizada y Kasumi la tomo de la mano, jalándola hasta donde se encontraba Kotaro.

-¿Podemos hablar?- hablo Kasumi con voz firme, la rubia "natural" volteo a verla y la barrio, giro la cabeza y siguió platicando con Kotaro.  
>Kasumi la tomo del hombro y el giro quedando cara a cara frente a ella.<br>-Haber imitación de Barbie que te crees?  
>-Hay ósea me vas a manchar mi blusa carísima!<br>-Te voy a manchar esa blusa carísima después de que te rompa el asico!  
>Kasumi cerró el puño y la oxigenada chillo, Reiko tomo la mano de Kasumi y Kotaro se puso frente a Kasumi.<br>-¿Qué te pasa amiga?... –miro detrás de Kasumi - ¿Reiko?  
>-Ho…hola- dijo apenas audible…<br>se dedicaron una mirada y la oxigenada se puso entre ellos.  
>-Ósea eres una salvaje, debería de estar prohibido que salieras sin correa.<br>-Y tú que andes de zorra…¿Qué no ves que es época de casería? No te vallan a confundir.  
>Kotaro abrió los ojos como platos y observo a su "novia"<br>-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
>-Hay amor, no se de que hablan están locas.. Lo nacas se le subió a la cabeza.<br>Kasumi saco su celular y comenzó a reproducir el video… Kotaro observo la melosa escena de su novia y el fulano ese…  
>La oxigenada no tenia donde meterse Kotaro el tomo de las muñecas…Reiko escondió el rostro en la espalda de Kasumi, y Kasumi miro con una sonrisa cínica a la oxigenada.<br>Kotaro se notaba irritado, enojado.. Desilusionado..

Kotaro le dijo tantas cosas a la oxigenada que Kasumi se hizo Asia atrás.. Así que los dejaron solos.. Después de un rato Kotaro con la mirada baja se acerco a Kasumi y le agradeció lo que había hecho.

Los tres se despidieron y así quedo todo…  
>Reiko, ya no salía los fines de semana a encontrarse con Kotaro…<br>pero por el contrario cosa que ella no sabía.  
>Kotaro la esperaba de 10 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde en aquella banca bajo el gran árbol.<p>

Pasaron 6 fines de semana mas y Kasumi saco casi a rastras a Reiko de la cama, Reiko decía que no quería ir, que el ya no estaría. Que el solo iba por su novia…  
>a Kasumi no le importo nada y aun así la llevo al parque.<p>

Y ahí se encontraba Kotaro en la banca, se levanto al ver a Reiko y le cedió su lugar.  
>Se miraron fijamente y Kasumi se esfumo.<br>Paso un rato entre preguntas tontas y Kotaro le tomo la mano a Reiko.  
>Ella se sonrojo mucho y Kotaro le subió la mirada con la mano.<br>-Reiko… ¿podemos comenzar como amigo?  
>Reiko abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, sonrió un poco y asintió…<p>

Y así fue como comenzó una hermosa historia de amor


End file.
